Mating Season
by EmmyKirk14
Summary: Its mating season and Donatello and Leonardo are looking for April and Karai... But that's if they catch them. 2012. Turtles, April, and Karai are slightly older in this.


**Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT**

**Mating Season**

April O'Neil loved her turtle friends. They were like her second family. She would visit them every day, and hangout with them after she'd finish her training with Master Splinter. Spending Christmas and Thanksgiving with them were fun (especially when April needed to escape her crazy aunt from Wisconsin), but there was one "holiday" that she tried to avoid as much as possible...

Master Splinter warned her about this "holiday" all the time. He told her to stay away from the lair during this "holiday" and that it was just going to get worst every year as the turtles get older. What is this "holiday" you ask? Well, it's not a holiday exactly it's more along the lines of mating season...

_It's not their fault_, April told herself while she ran down the street through the city at night, trying to escape Donatello. _It's their hormones and they can't control themselves._ Awhile ago Raphael and Leonardo were chasing her, but Raphael eventually gave up, and went back to the lair (Probably to vent his frustration by beating up Mikey). As for Leonardo, she had no idea where he went, but she figured he gave up too. Now Donatello was the only one who was left, and he was more persistent this mating season...

April loved Donatello. He was kind, sweet, shy, and very friendly, but this year's mating season made him aggressive, possessive, and very jealous, not to mention, very horny. He never chased her around like this, but according to Splinter the older Donatello and his brothers get, the more desperate they'd want to mate.

April could understand that. Her turtle friends used to be able to vent their sexual frustrations when they were younger by training and beating each other up, but now they were twenty and training could only go so far.

"Donnie!" She yelled, quickly looking back at the turtle, who was chasing her. He wasn't that bad looking in her opinion. He was still tall but he gained a lot more muscle as he got older. "Donnie! Stop this, please! We can't mate!"

Donatello wasn't hearing it. He was going to have April this mating season, and he wasn't going to stop until he had her in his arms and was in between in her legs. He planned on taking her, and marking her with his scent, letting his brothers know to back off. _Mine_, he thought. _Mine_!

April's legs were getting tired. She lost track of how many blocks she ran, and she knew she couldn't keep it up for much longer. She started to think about just giving into Donatello. He was nice to her and still very much in love with her. He would probably be gentle if she asked him to... _No! What am I thinking? I can't mate with Donnie! That's—_

"GO AWAY!" April looked up and could see Karai jumping from building to building, throwing knives and stars at her pursuer, who was following closely behind her.

_It's Leo_, April realized. _Leo is chasing Karai... No, Leo is trying to mate with... Karai... And Karai is scared_. The idea was so funny, that if Donatello wasn't chasing her, April would've died laughing.

_I have to get to the roof_, April thought. _Maybe Karai has a plan_. She made a quick turn down an alley and made her way up the nearest fire escape. Hopefully she'd be able to catch up with Karai.

When April made it to the roof of the building, she stopped an looked around. Donatello was nowhere to be seen, and neither were Leonardo and Karai. She let out a sigh of relief, but jumped back when three throwing stars landed by her feet. April quickly drew her tessen ready to take on whoever was there.

"Leo, if you take one more step I will... Oh it's you." Out of the shadows came Karai. To April's surprise, she wasn't dressed in her armor, instead she was wearing dark jeans, and a leather jacket. Her sword was drawn but she instantly put it back when she realized it was April O'Neil. "Look, ginger, I don't have time for you right now. I have other problems to deal with right now." She hid a blush as she said the last part.

April smirked and put her tessen away. "You're running away from Leo."

"Shut up! One minute we were talking and the next minute he's chasing me all over New York!"

"I'm getting chased by Donnie but I think I lost him... I know how you feel, though."

"What's their deal? Why are your turtles acting strange?"

April blushed. "Well, Karai, you see... It's kinda... Mating season..."

Karai's eyes widen, wether in shock, horror, or surprise, April couldn't tell. "Those guys have a mating season?"

"They're still turtles even though they're mutated."

"Turtles have mating seasons?"

"Yes."

"So what did you do when they get like this...? Have you..." Her voice trailed off suggestively.

April narrowed her eyes. "No. I never mated with any of them... And this is the first mating season where they actually pursued me. They were able to control themselves when they were younger but now that they're older they're kinda desperate to mate."

Karai sighed frustratedly. She really didn't want to avoid Leo because he was looking to mate. It wasn't his fault. "How long does their mating season last?"

"Most of spring."

"So we're going to be running away from them all spring? Isn't there a cure?"

"What cure could there be for mating season besides sex?"

"Can't we just dump cold water on them?" Karai asked.

"It would only be temporary."

"Well we have to do something! We can't avoid them forever."

"I don't know..."

"Shush!" Karai said, putting a hand over April's mouth. It was quiet, but through the night she could hear... "April we gotta go, and fast."

"Why? Are they coming?"

"Yeah. Lets go!" Karai took off and April followed behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"I have no idea but we got to hide."

"The junkyard!" April said quickly. "We can hide there. Donnie and Leo would never think to look there!" Well... Donnie might but she doubted it.

Not knowing what else to do, Karai said, "Lead the way."

April jumped onto the fire escape and went down. Karai reluctantly followed. If she wasn't in the situation that she was in, Karai wouldn't have followed her. While they casually walked down the sidewalk, Karai could sense the two turtles jumping from building to building. Quickly, she grabbed April and pulled her into the nearest alley. She covered the redhead's mouth before she could protest. Karai waited, holding very still in the darkness until two figures jumped over them and onto the next building. She let April go and they walked back onto the sidewalk.

"How did you know they were there?" April asked.

Karai shrugged. "Just instinct and I know when Leo is nearby... Anymore questions, red?"

"How come you're not in your armor?"

"Didn't have any missions, didn't feel like hunting Leo, didn't even think I would be seeing Leo tonight."

"But you found him by accident."

"No. He found me... He just walked up to me and sat down next to me. We talked for a little bit and then he got closer and closer. I pushed him away and told him to back off. When he didn't I bolted. I thought he wasn't going to follow me but he did. I been trying to get away from him all night."

"I don't think you'll have to run the rest of the night because we're here."

A large fence surrounded the junkyard and April knew they had to climb it. She been to the junkyard many times before with Donatello. April dug her foot into one of the holes and started to climb. Karai watched April for a bit before climbing over too.

"This way and stay quiet." April led Karai to secluded spot in the corner of the junkyard, where she would help Donatello find computer and car parts for inventions. She sat down and motioned for Karai to join her.

"There are a lot of girls in New York City," Karai said. "Why can't Leo just... I don't know... Go after them?"

April frowned. "He's a mutant turtle. Do you think it would be easy for him to find a girl to mate with?"

"But why us, though? Why did Donnie choose you? And why did Leo choose me?"

"It's kinda obvious if you think about it, Karai. Donnie chose me because I understood him and wasn't afraid of him. As for Leo... When you first met him, what did you think of him?"

"I don't really know... I never met a mutant turtle before but Leo was... He didn't seem exactly dangerous. I wasn't afraid of him but I was... Interested."

"Maybe that's why Leo is after you."

"Yeah... I guess so..." Her voice trailed off as she looked away from April. Her mind and thoughts were somewhere else that she didn't hear someone approaching.

"Well, well, well, what are you ladies doing here?" a cocky voice said.

Karai instantly stood up. Her and April were surrounded by seven guys, who, surprisingly, didn't look like Purple Dragon members. _Probably just an annoying street gang_, Karai figured._ I can_...

"Don't even try it!"

Karai tried to go for her sword but was met with the barrel of a gun pointed at her forehead. She put her hands up in surrender and one of the gang members took her sword. _Yes, keep playing with my sword,_ she thought angrily, while moving to April. When Karai was close enough she started moving her hand around April's body, trying to feel for the tessen.

"Hello!" April jumped in surprise when she felt Karai's hand move down the back of her pants. "Can I help you find something?" She asked, now feeling Karai's hand move around to the front.

"Your tessen!" Karai whispered still watching the gang members inspecting her sword. They were definitely not going to take her sword. She wasn't going to allow it. "Where is it?"

"I think it slid down my pant leg."

Karai pulled her hand out of April's pants, and smacked her butt. "You suck, red."

"We're going to take this and see how much the pawn shop can give us..."

"No!" Karai cried. She stepped forward but was met with four pistols pointed at her. April grabbed Karai's hand and pulled her back to her.

"Now. Give us all your money!"

"We don't have anything else!" April said. "Just leave us alone!"

"Search her," said the leader of the group, nodding towards April.

One of the members pulled Karai away from April and held her still while she struggled to get away and back to April. Another two gang members dragged April aside, while she tried to get away.

"Let her go!" Karai said. "She didn't..." Karai, like everyone else, froze in place and looked at the gang leader who laid knocked out on the ground.

"What the—" WHACK! The guy holding Karai fell to the ground.

Turning around, Karai was relieved to see Leonardo and Donatello with their weapons drawn ready to fight, but much to their relief, the gang members ran off dragging their still knocked out leader.

"Donnie, thank you so much!" Karai watched as April threw herself into Donatello's arms. He hugged her and nuzzled her hair.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Donatello said.

April smiled then whispered something to him. Karai wasn't sure what she said, but Donatello blushed and mumbled a quick good bye to Leo before leaving with April. Before April left, she turned to Karai and winked at her, making her eyes widen. _I can't believe she's going through with it_, Karai thought.

After they left, Karai found herself alone with Leo in the junkyard. He gave her back her sword, and she put it away so he wouldn't feel threatened. She stared at him. _Leo certainly grew up after all these years,_ she thought, admiring his physique. He was taller than her, more muscular, and more mature. Leo was... Attractive, in her eyes. He was gentle and friendly, and he probably wouldn't stop her from walking away from him, despite it being mating season, and despite the ache between his legs.

Karai sighed. _If April can do it, so can_ I. She took Leo's hand in hers. "Do you still want to... You know... Mate with me?"

"Only if you want to," Leo said quietly.

"I never did this before."

Leo laughed. "I don't think any girl has ever been with a giant mutant turtle before."

"No... I mean... I never done this. I never had sex."

Leo touched her cheek with one of his large hands. "I never had sex either but I promise I'll be gentle, and I won't make you do anything you don't want to... I been in love with you for a long time, Karai. I don't want to mess up now."

Karai surprised him with a deep kiss. When she pulled away from his lips, she smiled. "And you're not going to because I love you too..." She smirked. "Do you think you can sneak me into to your room?"

Leonardo took her hand and smiled. "We can try. If not, April's couch is always free."

* * *

**AN: I been writing a lot of TMNT fics, but its good practice and I'm starting to feel a little more comfortable with the characters... This story came to me when my friend jokingly said, "What happens when its mating season?" I started wondering too, and this is my take on it. Since this is the 2012 version (they're a little bit older) there are only two female characters so far. And well... April and Karai are the last females on earth lol. Not much to say, but...**

**Read and Review and Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
